


Command The Storm

by vapordruid



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, At least until WAR is out, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapordruid/pseuds/vapordruid
Summary: Jace returns to Ravnica for the first time since fleeing to Kaladesh with the Gatewatch and proves he sticks to his word.





	Command The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written and I’d like to emphasize English isn’t my native language (I know it's not a great combo, but here I am). Hopefully there’s no grammatical errors, but some sentences can be written in a not-so-organic way for native speakers. I apologize for that and will thank any suggestion and/or correction you consider appropriate.
> 
> Done with the disclaimer, this was an unexpected and pretty educational experience for me that wouldn’t ever take place if it wasn’t for my partner who helped me to keep writing.

The smoke and mist entwined in the air felt somehow less familiar to Jace than any other time he’d arrived on Ravnica. Maybe it was the sense of humidity on his face, or that he’d forgotten common things like this after being off the plane for such a long time. The weather and the darkness of the night helped the vanity spell he casted on himself to remain hidden of any prying eye. Not that anyone near Nivix were known to be curious about anything besides their own ideas and experiments, but he couldn’t risk it: an almost effortless change of color in his cloak from his emblematic and conspicuous cerulean to plain brown and a simple tunic in blue and red would do.

At his arrival on the district, he expected to hear constant explosion and ticking sounds, but there were none and that unnerved him. Anxiety grew while struggling on walking at a steady not-rushed pace. He’d been out of Ravnica for a couple of months, and the plane was still there. Nothing catastrophic happened, right? Just some things seemed off, but no, he wasn’t feeling a little bit guilty for leaving the plane. Definitely not.

Jace needed to get started the scheme he and Vraska drafted as soon as possible, and his best and safest opportunity would be now, before he went to his Chambers and put up with Lavinia. He owed her deputy a big deal, having her attending all of his appointments and doing his infinite paperwork. But he’d been out for so long, a few hours wouldn’t change anything.

He continued walking through the alleys avoiding some wooden and metal crates on the sides of the road and barricades —these weren’t here before, were they?— when a loud thunder surprised him and boomed into his ears. He thanked himself mentally for not using an illusion spell that could vanish with an unexpected lack of concentration.

The gates of Nivix appeared before him and he rushed his way into the entrance, trying to imitate the coming and going of the guildmages working in the building.

He had to find Niv-Mizzet.

 

***

 

Jace had been following three goblins carrying boxes brimming with metal parts up the stairs. They were heavily arguing about having forgotten —or not— a crucial piece for an allegedly “defensive” set of automated slingshots, so it took him some minutes to reach for their minds and gather any useful directions he could rely on. The dragon seemed to have been missing for some time now, so his chances of meeting him were low. However, beneath their thoughts they all agreed on not stepping on a specific sector of the eastern wing of the guildhall, at the risk of electrocution by lightning. Asking Ral Zarek for help wasn’t his ideal course of action, but it was worth giving it a shot.

He finally arrived at a deserted hallway on the last floor before the top of the tower. There was only one door here, so this laboratory should be bigger than the ones on the lower floors.

He approached the door but he stopped himself before knocking and tried to reach for the person behind it. Some subtle telepathy would help him be prepared if the guildmage was unwelcoming, given their previous interaction. He’d even considered planeswalking as an alternative plan if Ral decided to escalate the conflict when seeing his nonchalant figure on the door.

 

_Anger._

 

He could easily read frustration and rage bursting as central feelings into the mind that was unquestionably Ral’s. Jace tried to push a little harder to know if he should wait a minute before knocking, or if the guildmage wouldn’t mind some help with the invention that was driving him crazy and… Oh.

The image in Ral’s head was clear now, and it wasn’t a new experiment. This wasn’t an experiment at all.

 

***

 

_Ral’s naked silhouette flashed as a lightning struck the sky through the window. The consequent thunder rumbled, and Jace himself appeared, wearing only his cloak, pushing him against a wall into a desperate kiss._

_The guildmage dipped down into Jace’s lips, taking ahold of the sweet and earthy taste of another plane still fresh on the mind-mage’s skin. He tugged tentatively at the other’s bottom lip with his teeth and mouth, sucking and breathing that foreign scent, as in trying to wipe out any trace of it. The memory of Jace leaving Ravnica the night outside the Rakdos carnarium invaded him, anger building up stronger inside him, fueling his craving even more and spurring his tongue to swipe his way to Jace’s._

_Sparkling and crackling electric arcs, as thin as strands of hair, crawled breaking erratically over his arms and all across his fingers. He was sliding his hands from Jace’s shoulders, arms and then hands to hold them, sending weak jolts of electricity on his trail, making the other shiver and whine quietly with desire._

_Ral guided Jace to rest one of his arms over his non-tattooed shoulder and pressed the other’s palm on the back of his neck to keep it pressuring, while slipping his free hand between one side of the cloak and the mind-mage’s still covered but naked body. He curled his arm around the other’s waist, pulling their chests and hips closer, and sharing a breathy wanting moan at the awareness of both growing arousal on their groin._

 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Jace—" Ral moaned between breaths, sliding energetically his hand up and down his thrusting cock, as he'd been doing it for the last few minutes on a corner of the lab's bathroom. He was looking down at himself working out his erection, resting his head onto his gauntleted arm on the wall. The sole image of the contact and the rubbing of Jace's dick over his send sparks and shivers throughout his spine, making him feel already edging. It was too much and he needed to slow down if he wanted this to last.

 

***

 

The very first second Jace reached Ral’s mind, he froze in his spot on the hallway. He liked to think he always had as many plans as possible for any likely or unlikely outcome, but him being the center of Ral Zarek’s fantasy wasn’t even on his grid. And not feeling furious nor _wanting_ to erase his own memories —again— for what he’d seen wasn’t helping him at all.

He had to admit Ral was much more imaginative than him while jerking off. He started worrying about the lack of ventilation in the building during storms and how the Izzet League deals regularly with the impossibility of opening the windows in the corridors without wetting the floor, as it could lead to an accident by the leak of a toxic gas or, as in his particular case, by feeling suffocated by a sudden raise in his body temperature. It was undeniably hot in here.

Jace had to make up a contingency strategy as interrupting right now to get directions was not an option —it would be a little inconvenient and compromising for the both of them, to put it mildly. He’d already screwed up he wasn’t seeing other solution for this situation but digging deeper into Ral’s psyche in pursuit of his quest.

His mind glowed from the inside, thoughts swirling and spinning around each other like storm clouds changing their form constantly, thunder rumbling with every new idea. Layers of infinite threads moved along the beat of something acting as a beacon. It felt like a heartbeat maybe because that was it: his passion put his brain to work. Jace couldn’t avoid blushing and shuddering, making his limbs melt after understanding the connection. Or was it Ral almost reaching his climax?

 

***

 

Ral looked up at the small patch of sky he could see through the little window near the roof, being entirely filled by a spidering lightning. He sighed and relaxed his hand, stopping to consider his next course of action. "Okay", he mumbled to himself in a reassuring way, considering he was ready to return to his fantasy.

 

_“You’re always late, Beleren,” Ral defiantly said while yanking Jace’s hair down to guide the other’s lips to his throat. Jace moaned into Ral’s skin and continued kissing down, getting the cue from the slight force in his hair. "Ravnica can blow itself up and you couldn't care less," he insisted._

_"But I care about you, and you’re part of Ravnica, too," replied Jace before keeping dutifully kissing down Ral's chest._

_Ral chuckled. "Liar." He cringed a little bit at imagining someone caring after him —he didn’t need that—, but thinking about exposing and confronting Jace aroused him enough to mitigate the initial sensation. He muffled a moan when he felt teeth biting on his nipple and static crawled through his skin, leaving his hairs on ends._

_"But I'm here right now—"_

 

***

 

He hadn’t revealed he was out there, had he? But it was his voice saying he was ‘here, right now’. Was it an involuntary intervention in the mental image? He didn't do it on purpose, specially since he’d been extremely careful to not interfere in the scene. Jace had tried not to pry on Ral’s current thoughts, but some sensations weren’t particularly subtle and they reached him anyways.

He had been so overwhelmed and intrigued by the twist and twirls of the other’s messy mental objects, looping on divergent ideas, he hadn’t found the logic behind a presumed organization yet. He was getting more and more anxious every second he spent inside Ral’s head, knowing he should respect his intimacy. He snapped out of the mind-link immediately, feeling guilty about crossing that line.

Suddenly, he was stroke by another fact: he couldn’t leave loose ends. He had to go back to ensure he wasn’t compromised in his spot and still gather the information he needed about Niv-Mizzet location. And for science. If Ral were in his pants—oh, _fuck_ , he was screwed— _shoes_ , he chided himself —obviously he was thinking about shoes and not the growing tightness in his trousers— he’d definitely do the same. It was a convincing argument, or at least it felt like it. He could protect Ral’s fantasies from himself later.

 

***

 

_"Don't mess with me, Beleren. You’re just a pretty decent conceptualization I’ve made up of your stupid self in that horrid cloak". Ral’s smug face emphasized his satisfaction with the aggravation. He guided Jace to his lower waist, reaching for the hood still covering the Guildpact’s head, tugging it to his back to have a better view of Jace’s face. “In fact, you'll never be here,” the guildmage added biting his lips in a satisfied smirk. Jace didn’t need any more directions to know what he was expected to do next._

There was an implacable certainty on Ral’s declaration. It meant to be an axiom, an undeniable fact and a recognition of his limits as a man focused on achieving what he knew he’ll sooner or later accomplish: everything else. Knowing this limit, that flaw, enraged and fueled Ral like not so many other things could. It was somehow powerful realizing there was something he was lacking of. There weren't equations nor artifacts he could possibly build for genuinely managing to get the kind of satisfaction he wanted, with no other than the Living Guildpact.

He’d already overcome the point of denial of his attraction several months ago, to shamelessly coping with his frustration arguing it wasn’t worth fighting a fight knowing you’re gonna lose. He wasn’t meant for this. Period.

At least, he had complete control over the situation in here. So, the thought of Jace’s tongue and lips and his intense rage coiling in his chest would have to do to keep up the deadly and steady pace of his hand on his cock.

 

***

 

When Jace regained attention, he sighed in relief. Ral was convinced he couldn’t ever be there. After thinking twice about it, a bittersweet sensation invaded him. Jace had proven his point. It hurted him exploiting this very moment of vulnerability to gain access to the string of memory including the needed information.

Jace caught a last glimpse of Ral’s ongoing ideas just after finding out where Niv-Mizzet was, and it invaded him a torrent of pleasure. He cut the connection as fast as he could, his face red with embarrassment. He knew there was no escape, unless he rewrote his memories: he shouldn’t have seen any of those mental images without the other’s consent.

“I’m sorry, Ral”, he said to himself, trying to helplessly lessen the aching sense of guilt for his intrusion. He sat on a dark corner on the nearby stair landing, waited for some minutes to regain composure and started the delicate process of editing the threads of thoughts from his brain, erasing the fantasy he’d seen and the sensations it triggered.

 

***

 

Jace woke up sitting by the wall on a stair landing in the middle of Nivix suffering an insufferable headache, so he must had mind-sculpted his way out of something. He could remember following some goblins hinting him the dragon had been missing for a few weeks now, but he could be called on an emergency through an intercommunicator on the last roof —Niv-Mizzet’s chambers. The goblins also warned on not stepping on this specific sector of the building at the risk of electrocution by lightning, and he smiled thinking about Ral Zarek. He was surprised he’d missed that smug bastard, and knowing where his laboratory was might come in handy next time.

He rushed up the stairs, seeking to accomplish the first step of the plan and wondering: “What could Ral be doing right now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Mertiya’s prolific and absolutely amazing set of works on this ship had been a huge inspiration for me, as I've started this fic after reading Mind’s Desire for the tenth time.


End file.
